


The Morning Sun

by cuethesun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 04: Light, Fluff, Future Fic, KuroDai Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuethesun/pseuds/cuethesun
Summary: When dawn comes, the darkness goes away.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	The Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth (and probably last) entry for KuroDai Week 2020. This one is for Day Four; the themes for this day were Darkness and Light, and I chose Light. This one takes place somewhere in the future. Readers that are acquainted with the transport system in Japan, please forgive me any inaccuracies.

The sound of the alarm cut the night like a knife. Tetsu, who had barely gotten any sleep at all, felt it resonate inside his bones.

He took a moment to check his phone — no new messages — before jumping out of bed, anxiety like an itch beneath his skin. Through the open curtains, the sky was still dark — but there were no signs of rain, which should mean no delays.

Breakfast was a quick thing. He made some tamagoyaki, ate a few bites, and left the rest in the microwave; he also burned his tongue on the hot tea, and threw most of it in the sink, holding onto the mug so he could warm his hands a little.

He brushed his teeth, gargled with mouthwash, tried to comb his hair into something resembling acceptable before giving it up as a lost cause, and went on to pick his clothes from where he’d left them in the nightsand. He’d gone through the painstaking process of choosing what he would wear the night before, but now, as he looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but wonder. He examined his reflection this way and that — but it would all be hidden under the longcoat anyway, there was no point.

(He still put on the cable-knit turtleneck sweater that Grandma said made him look dapper.)

The wallet went in the inside pocket, and the rail pass in the pocket easier to reach; he also equipped himself with a knit-hat, a pair of gloves and a scarf. He checked the result in the mirror, a little displeased by the fact he looked like a giant black cocoon… but then again, better ugly than frozen.

Outside, the night’s black was easing into dark blue, and the few souls brave enough to face the weather were all huddled together as they went along. The crisp wind shook the store awnings as Tetsu walked by, anticipation and the cold driving him faster than usual.

It took him ten minutes to get to Umegaoka Station — a personal best — and about five minutes to get himself some coffee; he had to juggle a little bit to go through the gates with two take-away cups, but managed to make it through without spilling (too much of) his cappuccino.

Sitting on the station bench, legs bouncing, he took his time wrapping the extra scarf around the other cup of coffee. His own drink was overly sweet, and they had added cinnamon even though he’d asked them not to, but he felt he needed the caffeine; he felt scattered, mind fixed on the minutes ahead.

( _What if the bus is late — what if there was a traffic accident — what if he changed his mind — what if he changed his mind—)_

By then, the sky was a perfect portrait of the effects of Chappuis absorption, brilliant blue with a few slips of orange. His fingers were all pins and needles, and the three photos he took ended up too blurry. 

The train arrived at exactly 06h12 a.m.

From there it was twelve minutes to Shinjuku Station, spent sitting between an old lady watching cat videos and a salaryman whose head kept lolling sideways as he slept, feeling like he was going to vibrate his way out of the window.

He climbed out of the train right as a message arrived—

_> > in Shinjuku now_

—and there was no helping the giddy laughter that escaped his lips, or the little skip in his step as he left the platform.

He hurried out of the station as fast as he could with a drink in hand, stopping only to wait for the pedestrian signal to turn green. The wind was still cold as the third circle of Hell, but he barely felt it now, the words in his memory radiating heat within him. 

Coming and going from Sendai had gotten him well acquainted with the Expressway Bus Terminal, so it was easy to get to the Arrivals Floor and find the right exit — and the right place to stop in and shift his feet as he waited.

The bus made the curve at 06h40, dyed pink by the first colors of sunrise.

He tried to get a glimpse of the passengers as the bus parked, but most of the curtains were closed, and the person he wanted to see the most wasn’t at any of the open ones. So he stood by the exit, tried to work out his expression — didn’t want to look too eager, didn’t want to make him have second thoughts — and promptly forgot all about it when Daichi climbed off the bus.

Tetsu watched him look around, luggage on a shoulder strap, and the only thought that remained in his mind was _I can’t believe he’s here to stay._

And then Daichi saw him.

And beamed.

_Oh my God, he’s here to stay._

He opened his arms as Daichi ran towards him — and then had to use all of his concentration not to spill the drink as Daichi’s arms wrapped around his torso, and the large bag hit him on the side.

“Oh, damn it, I'm sorry—”

“Yeah, yeah, be careful with the domestic abuse,” Tetsu said, and he couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed, grinning from ear to ear. “C’mon, here’s your coffee, take it off my hands.”

Daichi did just that, and Tetsu took the opportunity to unwrap the drink — and wrap the scarf around his boyfriend’s neck, and press him against his chest like he’d been aching to do since he’d woken up.

“Welcome home,” he whispered, and felt, more than heard, Daichi's content sigh.

They stood there in their embrace, painted golden by the warmth of the incoming dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very pleased by the reader response to my other fanfics! Thank you all so much for the support. It made me want to write a lot more!
> 
> For now, my tumblr is @altumvidetur, if you wanna see some fic recs. And please check out everyone's works at @kurodai-week!


End file.
